Cheat no I grind
by grimdyn
Summary: What would have happen if Percy died the day he was fighting Luke madness i tell you.(Percy x RPG)


Cheating no I grind chapter 1 (The start of madness)

**As I said early in my other story this will be a Percy Jackson x RPG the main reason I wanted to do this was to blow off some steam and it seems like a fun thing to wright about.**

**Now the system is going to be mostly based off of fallout (duh like every one) but with some small twist's.**

**I was reading Naruto The Manga The Game by Katsuargi and asked if I can use dice is this story this adds a whole lot of randomness to this story which should make it fun to read.**

**Finally in order to read this properly you have to understand that I am persistent as hell. When Fable first came out I pretended to be sick and spent 6 hours just punching an invincible guy in the town so I could max out my physique. I usually don't care how long something takes even if it's extremely boring I will do it over and over again for a slight edge.**

**Now that you know a bit about me I hope you can understand that Percy will do a whole lot of grinding and exploiting when he can pass a WIS check of course.**

**P.S this story will be done in Percy's perspective.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything associated with them nor do I own any game or series I make reference to.**

**Now that I am done with all of that let's start this.**

**(-)**

Here I stood Luke on the ground pleading for me to let him final end everything he wanted to plunge the dagger in his own heart.

I don't know why but I hesitated for a split second the blade posed to attack Luke I should have just lashed the dagger at his heart and ended it now.

I knew that Luke was a liar a coward but I also knew that Luke was once a great man strong, loyal and fierce he was someone I used to look up to but was that enough.

Should I trust him one last time I look around at all the damage, the thrones of Olympus in ruins. I remembered all those that died by Luke actions and in a blind furry I go to stab Luke.

Before I am even half way I stop and stare into his pleading eyes and try to think once more. "You're not the hero Percy and your decision will affect it all" I remember Rachel's words almost like a whisper in my mind.

I look around at my friends pale and sickly Annabeth pleading for me to let Luke end this. A disbelieving Grover telling me to plunge the dagger straight though Luke.

I look at the dagger in my hands hoping desperately that it would give me an answer but all i see is my own reflection a scared kid not knowing a thing about the world.

In a flash of celestial bronze I move I made my decision hopefully it's the right one my arms move like a blur shoving the dagger at him.

Except I am not pointing the tip of the dagger at Luke it's the handle shoving it in his hands hopefully this is the right call I once called Luke a friend and loyalty is my fatal flaw after all.

''Percy are you sure that's the best decision?'' After asking Grover slowly steps closer and closer to the exit I don't really blame him even I don't know if it's the right call.

"Thanks Percy.'' I watch a Luke removes his chest plate and aims the dagger at a spot on his side just under his left arm and he stabbed himself.

His eyes glow like molten lava and a wave of energy sends me flying across the room hitting the corner. Suddenly my back explodes in pain right in the small of my back.

I fall to the grown almost unable to move but I have to see this to the end I crawl across the room towards the dying Luke and a crying Annabeth.

I make it just in time to hear his last words.

"Thinking about rebirth going to try for the Isles of the Blest" Luke manages to croak out while coughing out blood.

"Wait for me down their buddy I think I might try too." I manage to croak out as well.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouts out but she is too weak to move.

"No it was not supposed to happen like this I don't want to take you with me Percy!" Luke all but shouts this blood flying out of his mouth at every word.

"You could not have known Luke sometimes heroes don't have happy ending I guess this is mine." I manage to say this with a small smile well at least I hope it's a smile.

''Dammit no more blood why do both of us have to have a sad ending Percy why?'' his crying with blood dripping from his face.

"We were real heroes Luke in the end all that matters is we saved the ones we love." I cast a quick look at Annabeth but she looks away in guilt I guess we weren't meant to be. That's fine I can already feel myself fading I did not want to put her though losing someone she loves twice in one day.

''Dammit Percy stay with me I still have to tell you something!'' I hear Annabeth shout but it's already too late blackness engulfs me.

I feel better almost instantly no not better just not in pain anymore in fact I can't feel anything. I can still see my hands in the darkness which is odd.

Where am I should I not be in the Underworld now where is the line or Cerberus? All around me I see nothing but darkness what happened?

Just like this I spend what felt like days no months in the darkness but I really can't tell it's so hard to keep track of time in here.

As I am about to give up and just float in the darkness I hear a booming voice and a flash of light.

"Well look what I found a young hero lost in the void." The voice seems to echo in my head but I don't care anything is better than this darkness.

"Where am I what is this place and what happened to the Underworld?" I ask the all the questions that have been bugging me for as long as my stay in the darkness has been.

"Slow down hot shot one at a time well to answer your questions out of order the Underworld is the same as it's always been as for your other question's you're in the void.'' The voice responds sounding almost amused.

"As to what the void is well that's a bit harder this is a place of destruction and creation all at the same time a place that's under my domain so imagine my surprise when I find you here." Again the voice simply replies in amusement.

"Okay then how did I get here and who are you?'' I try my best to keep my cool in this situation it would not help much if I panic.

"Glad you asked you see you ended up here because you broke destiny you were not mean to die that day as for who am I well you can call me Grim." The now named Grim responds to my question in the voice of a child.

"Hey now I can do two things for you my friend I can send you to where you belong the Underworld or you can get a shot a life again." Grim appears in a flash he is a man in a full body black cloak carrying a book that all I can see in the darkness.

"Why would you help me what's in it for you I mean no disrespect but I can't go into this without a reason." I mean it's not like he gets anything out of this well he does get me out of his void.

"Another great question and one with a simple answer my entertainment you see you'll get a shot a life again but with some twist here and there, it gets awfully boring here by myself so I can gain some entertainment from watching you live your life." As he speaks I try to figure out if he has any ulterior motives but he is right this place would get boring rather quickly.

"Alright I agree I want to live again with the slight twist that you're talking about." I made my decision hopefully the twist he is talking about wont mess with me much I can at least see my mother and Annabeth again.

"That's fantastic I knew you would choice that one after all who wants to die, now tell do you want to play a game?" I don't know how I know this but I swear Grim was smiling after I made my choice.

"Wait what do you mean I wanted to live again not stay here and play a game with you." I really should have just chosen to die I don't think I can trust him much after this.

"Of course I shall bring you back to life but you have to answer the question first don't worry the game will take place while you're alive." Well at least he is not breaking our deal the least I could do for the guy is play a game with him when I get back, "yeah I will do it."

"Perfect now all we have to do is tally your score and unlock something's don't worry all of this will be so much fun." I don't know why but I quickly regret saying yes he seems creepy now.

I am about to protest and try to say no but he disappears in another flash of light in fact I can't see my hands anymore I try to look around for more things but bright white letters distract me.

**Game Over**

**Tallying score give us a moment.**

**Positives**

**Lived till 16 + 500**

**Slew a fury + 100**

**Slew a Minotaur + (100)*2**

**Discovered godly parent + 300**

**Won a games of capture the flag + (50)*5**

**Slew Medusa + 500**

**Escaped Ares trap + 500**

**Won Duel with Ares + 1000**

**Saved mother + 200**

**Returned the Helm of Darkness + 1000**

**Returned the Master Bolt + 1000**

**Discovered the traitor + 50**

**Defeated three Laistrygonian giants + 150**

**Discovered Cyclops half-brother + 600**

**Slew a Colchis Bull + 300**

**Stole a quest + 50**

**Survived Scylla and Charybdis + 200**

**Survived Circe Island + 300**

**Defeated Polyphemus + 600**

**Got Black Jack + 1000**

**Returned with the fleece + 600**

**Saved Thaila from the tree +500**

**Got Nico to camp + 500**

**Stand still duel with Thaila + 25**

**Defeated the Nemean Lion with help +200**

**Tricked Nereus + 400**

**Held the sky + 1000**

**Gained Zoë's respect + 1000**

**Gained Atemis respect + 1000**

**Favour of the council +50**

**Accepted your burden + 150**

**Slew an empousai + 100**

**Found the labyrinth + 100**

**Escaped the Sphinx + 50**

**Kissed by Annabeth + 300**

**Destroyed a volcano + 1000**

**Meet Calypso + 500**

**Fell in love +50**

**Duty over love +200**

**Freed the Hundred handed one + 500**

**Gained the Respect of Nico +500**

**Defeat Nakumura +100**

**Defeated Antaeus +300**

**Found Pan + 500**

**Defeated King Minos + 500**

**Gained the respect of Daedalus + 1000**

**Gained Mrs. O'Leary + 1000**

**Made out with Rachel + 200**

**Gained Hestia respect + 300**

**Gained the curse of Achilles + 500**

**Convinced your father to help + 1000**

**Convinced Hades to help + 1000**

**Defeated Hyperion + 1000**

**Figured out the prophecy + 500**

**Redeemed Luke + 1000**

**Monster slain (50)*20**

**Calculating total 27325**

Damn I sure did a lot of things in my life.

**Negatives **

**Died a virgin – 6000**

**Almost got you and your mother killed – 1000**

**Failed to catch Luke before he jumps you – 1000**

**Reject Tyson as your brother -1000**

**Stole a quest -500**

**Got Annabeth captured -1000**

**Fought Thaila - 1000**

**Failed to save Bianca – 2000**

**Let Zoë die – 4000**

**Left Calypso – 3000**

**Let Daedalus die – 1000**

**Let Beckendorf die – 4000**

**Let Silena die – 2000**

**Let Nakumura die – 1000**

**Failed to save Luke – 2000**

**Total – negative 2675.**

**[Continue?]**

While my achievements were mildly amusing seeing all of my failures hurt especial since I know I could have done something for those people.

''Is this the game you wanted to play mocking me with my own defeats well you win congratulations!'' I yell hoping to catch Grim's attention but I get no response.

Well I don't think he can hurt my feelings any worse than he already has I might as well hit continue.

**Avatars unlocked.**

**Time Percy unlocked for ''defeating'' ****Kronos.**

**Fire Percy unlocked for defeating Hyperon.**

**Gorgon Percy unlocked for slaying Medusa.**

**Combat expert Percy unlocked for beating Ares.**

**Magic Percy unlocked for surviving Circe.**

**Nobody Percy unlocked for defeating ****Polyphemus.**

**Lion-man Percy unlocked for defeating the Nemean lion.**

**Archer Percy unlocked for gaining the respect of Artemis.**

What does any of that mean it's just my name with a bunch of other things.

**Achievements unlocked.**

**Holder of the sky permanent boost of +2 to the Strength stat.**

**Maze runner Permanent boost of +2 to the Intelligence stat.**

**Romancer Permanent boost of +2 to the Charisma stat.**

**[Continue?]**

Again what the heck am I supposed to do with this information it's not very helpful.

"Well that was interesting we are just getting started though." Just like that Grim appears out of nowhere.

''Great your back can you send me back now I already played your stupid game.'' I try to say this without a bitter tone but some of it leaks out.

"Silly Percy this is your life now I turned your life into a video so now you can play and live once more." The tone he says this in is like he is scolding a child but the words were horrifying.

"What do you mean you turned my life into a video game you promised me my family back!" I can't hold my anger back anymore.

"Tisk Tisk no need to get so snippy you will get them back you're the one that's going to change I am just putting you in your own life with the powers of video games." Again he is talking as if he is scolding a child.

"Fine I suppose this is the twists you're talking about just send me back already I don't think I can stand your company anymore." I probably should not antagonize a being that can turn my life into a game but come on I am Percy Jackson I disrespect the gods constantly.

"Alright your such a baby sometimes one piece of advice before you go check all of the menus before your start." Once again Grim disappears in a flash of light.

Once again everything fades to black then I see Olympus before the fight with these words in front of it.

**Percy Jackson the RPG.**

**[Start]**

Seeing as my only option is start I hit it.

This time 4 menus pop up in my vision and this is what they say.

**[New Game]**

**[Load Game]**

**[Options]**

**[Extras]**

Sigh I know I am going to regret this but Grim did say to at least check the other menus I hit options to see if anything their will help me.

**[Difficulty]**

**[In Game Options]**

**[Graphics]**

**[Language]**

Well they do look promising well the first two look do it I hit difficulty.

**[Easy]**

**([Normal])**

**[Hard]**

**[God-ling]**

**[God-like]**

**[Back]**

Okay well I am currently on normal at the moment that seems fine as long as I don't encounter anything worse than a titan I should be fine.

I hit the back button and go to in game options.

**[Subtitles] [Off] [On]**

**[Tips] [Off] [On]**

**[Tutorial] [Off] [On]**

**[Mini-Map] [Off] [On]**

**[Pause] [Off] [On]**

**[Back]**

Why the hell do I have Subtitles you know what screw it I am just going to turn on all of the options on.

I hit back and end up at the main menu I might as well check extra no harm in doing it right.

**[Achievements]**

**[Cheats]**

**[Credits]**

**[Back]**

I click on achievements I apparently have some already sure enough I see the three achievements I unlocked I click on each to get a description.

**(Holder of the sky)**

**Oh you can lift nice you know what I can do, I can lift the SKY!**

**Unlocked from holding the sky.**

**+ 2 to the strength stat.**

I already knew that one I should have clicked on the others.

**(Maze runner)**

**What do you mean I can't run here you say people get lost well I am too smart for that.**

**Unlocked from going into and successfully navigate the Labyrinth.**

**+ 2 to the Intelligence stat.**

Well at least I know where this came from I got this because I got to the center of the Labyrinth.

**(Romancer)**

**Well who am I to say no to the ladies they are the ones that love me.**

**Unlocked from having two or more main girls like you.**

**+ 2 to the Charisma stat.**

What how the hell did I get that well Calypso did say she loved me but who is the second one.

After those three it's just a list of question marks I guess I got to do them first before I can look at them.

Well one more left cheats I don't think I want to hit credits for all I know it could be Grim's name over and over on a page.

When I hit cheats I expected something but all I got was another list of question marks although this one was way smaller.

Well that's that I can finally get back to my life I go back to the main menu and hit new game as soon as my finger leaves the button I get transported into a room with thousands of statues of me only 9 of them have a spot light on them though.

As I walk towards the ones with lights I look and the statues surrounding me one stops me as I gape at it.

**Titan King Percy.**

**All stats start at 8.**

**All skills start at 50.**

**A genius of all combat he was born with all of the abilities of his ancestors the titans.**

**Unlock condition defeat all titans single handily twice.**

I see the now named titan king Percy wink at me with a smug grin I just move one I go to the ones with lights. So these statues are my avatars I look around for the one that caught my interest earlier.

**Time Percy**

**All stats start at 4.**

**All skills start at 30.**

**Starts with the Time control tree open.**

**As a baby this Percy was born with the innate ability to control time from his grandfather the titan king Kronos so not only could he control the water the sands of time were his to control.**

I gape at the statue it's like the titan king Percy but less arrogant well I still would be the same person I might as well chose this one.

Everything fades to black once more but I can feel again in fact I feel warm so very warm. That is in till I am pulled from my nice warm surroundings into a place that's so cold.

I cry out uncontrollable and open my eyes a soon as I am surround by warm again I can't see much but I think that's my mother how is she holding me.

"Well aren't you the cutest baby ever I have just the name for you, you're going to be named Perseus but I will call you Percy." My mother greets me with a warm smile at least I think so I can only make out rough shapes then her words catch up to me.

My sea green eyes open wide if you look closely you can see a faint ring of gold around the pupil but no one commented on that no they were distracted by the first baby they ever saw stop crying and just gape.

WHAT THE HELL I AM A BABBY.

(-)

**And done well if you read my other story then you know for a fact that I like to end on cliff hangers it's just so much fun.**

**I don't have much to say I would appreciate reviews.**

**And no Annabeth was not looking away in guilt because she did not like Percy the reason was she felt guilty for getting him in the situation but Percy misunderstood.**


End file.
